


Random Fun

by ForeverInMyWorld



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInMyWorld/pseuds/ForeverInMyWorld
Summary: Just a collection of humorous fics I've written over time. Enjoy~!





	1. Because Someone Had To Point It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy the lovely crack filled fun of these fics so I know whether to write more~

It was sometime during the battle of Manhattan when Tony released something, completely disregarding the war raging on around him he stopped and stood beside Steve.   
“You realize-“  
“Shut up Cap.” Tony snapped as the pair stared up at the tower.  
“Well now it says “Star”,” Steve pointed out, “”Star Tower” you should be okay with that since you like being the star of everything.”  
“I said shut up.” Tony re-alliterated.  
Suddenly pieces of the tower crashed down around them, leaving the tower with yet another new name.  
“Now it’s-“  
“Don’t say it.” Tony sighed, disappointment rushing through him; why did his tower have to take so much damage?  
“It’s not wrong.” Steve stated.  
“Don’t you dare.” Tony threatened.  
“”A Tower”,” Steve laughed, “it would be nice in a children’s book.”  
“Screw you Cap.” Tony said dryly, flying off to continue the fight.


	2. The Secret Life Of The Asgardian Teenager

A horrid noise came from downstairs, being the curious creature that he was Loki quickly went to see what all the ruckus was about.  
“….I came in like a wrecking ball!!!! I never hit so hard in love!!!! All I wanted w-“  
“What in the name of Odin are you doing?” Loki exclaimed, horrified by the sight before him.  
Thor froze, the song continuing to play despite his lyrical assistance, and slowly turned to face Loki.  
“I was affiliating myself with Midgardian culture.” Thor explained.  
“Really now,” Loki mused, “and you were affiliating yourself with Midgardian culture by dancing around the living room and singing into your hairbrush?”  
“Do not judge things you do not understand Loki!” Thor hollered, with a red face as he made his way to the stairs.  
“Oh I understand very well,” Loki mused further, “you’re starting with the Midgardian culture of a teenage female. Fret not though brother for there is more than enough junk food in the kitchen and the freezer is stocked full of ice cream for when your friends come over for a slumber party; just remember not to scream too loud over Justin Beiber for I will be trying to get some rest.”  
Loki then brushed past through and continued on his way to his bedroom leaving Thor stunned at the bottom of the staircase; how did Loki know so much about what female Midgardian teenagers did and enjoyed?


	3. Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

How had he been roped into partaking in this, of many, Midgardian tradition? He glared at the plant that didn’t belong in the house and took over the living room, blaming it for his current situation, even though this was the cause of his idiotic brother trying to understand the mortals better. He then rolled said eyes as his brother sang, off key, songs that he claimed helped heighten the festive mood.   
“Come brother,” Thor cheered, “help put on the decorations!”  
“And why would I do that?” Loki inquired, directing his gaze to the blonde that was half hidden behind the tree, “This was your idea why should I partake in it?”   
“Loki,” Thor sighed, “I know you are on Santa’s’ naughty list permanently but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy Christmas.”  
“What the hell is a Santa?” Loki questioned in bitter confusion.   
“Just decorate the tree.” Thor stated, not knowing what or who a Santa was himself.   
Loki sighed though finally surcame to the wishes of his brother, grabbing an ornament and giving it a spot on the tree. He continued this for a while until he placed on of the penguin shaped ornaments near the top.   
“No Loki not there!” Thor quickly corrected, moving the penguin to a lower spot and putting a polar bear in its place, “This looks much better.”  
“Why because it’s what you want?” Loki asked, glaring at Thor.  
“No,” Thor corrected, “the bear is just better than the penguin.”  
Loki merely gave a dark smirk in response.   
“Hey guys the hot chocolate is d-“ Kelonna started as she walked into the living room but stopped upon the scene unfolding before her.   
“The cookies are done t-“ Freya said, following after Kelonna but like the ravenette stopped.   
“What was that about the bear being better than the penguin?” Loki hollered.  
Thor was on the floor, wrapped in Christmas lights, with Loki on his back choking him with the star.


	4. Glorious Purpose

“I am Loki….of Asgard-“  
“Really?” Thor mocked, “I thought you were from Jotunheim.”   
“Damn it Thor shut up and let me practice my lines!” Loki hollered.  
“I am Loki….of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”  
“And what glorious purpose is that? You have failed to take a throne in both Asgard and Midgard what could be so glorious about your purpose?” Thor laughed.   
“Damn it Thor!” Loki roared, throwing the nearest object, a decorative seashell, at him.   
Thor quickly dodged the projectile, freezing though as it smashed to pieces behind him.   
“I am Loki….of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”   
“Yeah well your glorious purpose is about to get its ass kicked once Kelonna sees this.” Thor said, pointing to the pieces of broken seashell behind him.   
“My sweet would never-“  
“What the fuck!” Kelonna growled as she entered the living room and saw the mess.  
“Thor did it!” Loki quickly accused then dashed past her and up to the safety of his room.


	5. Shawarma

“What the hell happened here?” Peter exclaimed.  
“It’s actually a pretty long story.” Tony answered, throwing an arm around the young men.  
“We leave town for three days and come back to this.” Sue said.  
“I told you a vacation was a bad idea.” Reed sighed.   
“I am not cleaning this up!” Johnny quickly stated, looking around at the thousands of Chitauri bodies that covered the streets of New York.   
“As if you would have cleaned it anyway.” Ben huffed.   
“So,” Reed started, “what happened here?”   
“Psycho bad guy with some hurt feelings trying to take over the world, you know the usual stuff.” Tony answered nonchalantly, “But now were going out for shawarma.”  
“What’s shawarma?” Johnny inquired.   
“Don’t know,” Tony answered, “why do you think we’re getting some.”  
“So where is this guy at?” Sue asked.   
“He’s getting some bonding time with his brother,” Tony answered, “no need to worry.”  
“Shawarma it is.” Reed sighed.


End file.
